This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NRAMM web site http://nramm.scripps.edu is the primary source of all information on the Resource, including available resources, upcoming events and contact information. The web site is regularly kept up to date with announcements of forums, workshops and courses. This year all of the materials for the Leginon training courses and 2005 Practical Course on Molecular Microscopy have been made available on the web site. We have also established a companion web site http://leginon.scripps.edu that serves as a centralized site for all materials related to the Leginon software.